


Razz O'Clock

by mistics



Series: Unconditional Love [2]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: F/F, Family 'Bonding', Fluff and Humor, Friendship, which quickly devolves into bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistics/pseuds/mistics
Summary: “Oh for blastia’s sake,” Rita snapped, ready to Fireball the lot of them at this point, “I’m surrounded by complete and utter idiots.”Or: The gang reacts to Ristelle, annoying the hell out of Rita in the process.
Relationships: Estellise Sidos Heurassein/Rita Mordio, Rita Mordio & Everyone
Series: Unconditional Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038830
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Razz O'Clock

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the many adorable skits regarding Rita’s huge (HUGE) crush on Estelle.

“Wow, Rita.”

By the time Yuri caught up to her, his smirk had grown into an obnoxious grin. “Didn’t know you had it in you—congrats.”

“Sh-shut up, Yuri!” she said, and raised a menacing finger; her cheeks felt like they were on fire.

“Relax, relax,” he said, patting her on the shoulder, and dodged her irritated swat with practised ease. “Honestly, it’s painful watching you pine over her all the time, so I’m happy for you.”

Funny—the look in his eyes certainly suggested otherwise. Her brows rose in blatant suspicion. “Really.”

“That’s right. I bet kissing Estelle is a great cure for chronic moodiness.”

That _idiot_ —

For one glorious, cathartic second, her mad grab at him found purchase before he danced agonisingly out of reach, his dark hair brushing across her fingers like a taunt. Several choice words came to mind at the open contentment all over his face: it was disturbing, quite frankly, and far too telegraphed to be sincere.

 _Enjoying my suffering, is he_. Gathering the last vestiges of her patience, she took a deep breath and tried her best to rein in any murderous impulses.

Of course, Karol chose to pipe up at this exact moment. “Hey Rita, are you feeling okay? Your face and your robes practically match right now.”

“ _Listen here_ , you little--”

“Oh god--”

“Well I think it is just wonderful,” Judith said in a soothing tone, smoothly intercepting before Rita could throttle him. “You and the princess make a fabulous couple, if you ask me.” Seemingly satisfied no strangulation would occur for now, she released the mortified mage from her iron grip, a twinkle in her eye. “My my—there is no need to be embarrassed.”

“I-I am not _embarrassed_ \--”

“Of course not.”

“And the little brat had it coming--”

“I’m sure he did.”

“Stop agreeing with me!”

“As you wish.”

…

Are you _serious_.

Wholly unrepentant, Judith beamed in that infuriating way of hers, an effortless half-smile that never failed to piss Rita off. It had to be some mysterious Krityan arte, Rita decided; no human she’d ever met could radiate poise and zen and smugness all at once.

 _Remember: Deep. Breaths._ “You guys are enjoying this waaay too much,” she said, behind grit teeth, and scowled at the trio of troublemakers, all too aware of her racing heart. With as much affronted dignity as she could muster, Rita turned to the rest of the group. “A little help here?”

Patty considered her, nonplussed, and in an instant, the floor had become terribly fascinating; from the intense concentration on the young girl's face, you’d think the Maris Stella was buried beneath its pasty white tiles.

All Repede offered was a delicate sniff as he padded over to wuff at his master. He’d ditched her for scritches. Great.

“Ah, young love,” Raven said, in true useless _bastard_ fashion, after a pregnant pause. He had the cheek to wink as she glared daggers at him, and the rest of them were no good, either—apparently, the entertainment they got from this little clown fiesta was well worth the weight of her wrath.

For once in their lives, they’d been rendered silent; all it had cost was her pride.

With considerable scorn, Rita glowered at the assortment of dumbasses and dumber expressions before her, a fuzzy and (if she was being honest) not entirely unpleasant sensation warming her chest. She couldn’t believe that _this_ was the life she’d chosen. Was it possible to die of embarrassment? _Here lies Rita Mordio, Genius Mage. Cause of death: Spontaneous combustion due to the sheer stupidity of her so-called friends._

She still hadn’t allowed herself to think of the… the kiss. Sweet baby blastia, it had felt so _nice_. And oh, the blissful look on Estelle’s face, the warmth of her embrace, was…

I-it was…

Her cheeks heated further, somehow. _Deal with these idiots first!_

Right then—drastic times called for drastic measures, and an excess of mushy emotions was nothing a bit of violence couldn’t solve. Her go-to stress relief, of course, was bullying Karol, who was discreetly snickering at her from a safe distance at present. With purpose, she marched up and administered a swift chop to his head.

He stumbled away with a high-pitched squeak. “Ow…! Hey, why are you hitting me? I haven’t even said anything--”

“Yeah right, so you were just laughing at the wall like a weirdo--”

“I was!”

Karol eyed her in reproach as Raven gently pushed them apart. “Now now, young lady,” he said, “think of your blood pressure.”

She directed her scowl upwards. “You want some?!”

Reeling, he clutched at his chest. “So scary! But you’ll get a permanent crease if ya keep frownin’ like that, ya know.”

“I’ll show _you_ a permanent crease if you don’t drop it.”

“ _Gah_.” He recoiled in mock hurt, and in a fit of melodrama, turned to Karol with a sigh. “Kids these days are so ungrateful, I swear. Poor ol’ Raven tries to offer some friendly advice…”

“No-one asked for your input, you perverted old man!”

“Ooh, it’s getting personal now,” Yuri stage-whispered to Judith. They were perched by the windowsill, observing the chaos below like a pair of damnably judgmental cats.

“And quiet in the peanut gallery!”

“Yes, ma’am.” With a flourish, he zipped his lips; Judith tittered.

“Don’t be mad, Rita-nee,” Patty said, rather dreamily, “we’re just so happy for you! There’s nothing rarer in all the seven seas than finding your true love.”

“Tr-tr- _true_ …”

Best to ignore that second part for now—her brain was fried enough as is.

“Whatever! As if these nitwits are happy for me. Laughing at me, more like.”

Patty shrugged and grinned at her, wide and offensively cheerful. “Aye, well, close enough.”

This was apparently Repede’s cue as he chimed in with an eager “Woof!” of agreement.

“Oh for blastia’s sake,” Rita snapped, ready to Fireball the lot of them at this point, “I’m surrounded by complete and utter idiots.” Teasing time had obviously gone on long enough; when even the dog started to get in on the action, it was time to send these morons on their way. “That’s it. All of you, get out!”

“It’s okay, Rita-nee, you don’t have to be shy--”

“Don’t be like that, c’mon--”

“Oh my. But where shall we go, I wonder?--”

“Um, I’m the one who paid for these rooms, ya know--”

“She’s in _luurrrv_ \--”

 _Great Aer above_. She was dealing with a bunch of actual children, and the cacophony of complaints only proved it. What were they, six?

It seems more force was required; a charging Fireball glyph ought to get their arses into gear. “OUT!”

Some more hastily than others, the crew piled out of the inn one by one until, at last, she was alone.

~~~

Safe from prying eyes, a tiny, gratified smile lit up her face.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> Having a blast on my first playthrough of TOV. I love these idiots.
> 
> Let me know what you think! <3


End file.
